The Mass Effect of a Planetary Guardian
by Tsiani
Summary: Ethan Rayne wanted to create Chaos, but he had no idea how much his Halloween idea would create. No how long its effects would be felt for.


Having friends is wonderful, they spark ideas and stuff. Had a conversation with Hikari Nova (go read her stories =^-^=) about some ideas, which sparked my muse to not leave me alone and now we gots another story that I had in concept form but hadn't fleshed out yet.

 _ **As with all my stories, I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

On the Arcturus Space Station one Relay jump from the Sol system, as mostly secret meeting is taking place between three people.

"Well, what about Shepard? She's a spacer. Lived aboard starships most of her life." The first person asks.

A second voice adds. "Military Service runs in the family. Both her parents were in the navy."

The third sounds a bit concerned. "She saw her whole unit die on Akuze. She could have some serious emotional scars."

The second voice defends her. "Every soldier has scars. Shepard's a survivor."

The first voice comes back skeptically. "Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?"

The second voice again defends her. "That's the only kind of person who can protect the galaxy."

The first voice is a bit reluctant but says. "I'll make the call."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in orbit above the planet Saturn of the Sol system._**

A redhead in Military armor marked with N7 is sitting in one of the seats in a small cargo freighter. Beside her in another seat is a similar looking redhead in civilian clothes.

"You know Jane, I can't believe you talked me into coming out here. Those were just stories Grandma Willow would tell to entertain us. If something was here, the Alliance would have found it by now." The civilian says.

Jane grins back. "What else would you be doing Rachel? Sitting around playing chess while waiting for a job to pop up? You have to admit, seeing if Grandma's stories and theories hold any truth is much more interesting than chess. Beside, you are still waiting for jobs to pop up."

Rachel pouts in her chair. "Oh hush."

Jane just laughs in response.

The ships VI Sarah flickers on next to them. "Rachel, Jane, I am getting a faint intermittent reading of land mass."

Jane grins and says. "Come on Rachel, let's go check it out. I'll meet you in the shuttle." She quickly runs back to the cargo hold where a shuttle waits.

Rachel sighs and mutters. "When she isn't on duty or surrounded by soldiers she is such a hyperactive puppy. Sarah, keep the ship in orbit above the land mass readings."

"Of course Rachel." The VI responds.

Flying down to where the readings indicated they did indeed find land mass. It looked to be of similar size to Australia. Getting closer they could see what looks like abandoned cities. When they came to the largest city, they found a large castle of silver and purple in the center.

Jane turns to Rachel with a smirk and asks. "Do you believe the stories now?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Oh be quiet."

Jane giggles in response.

They land in the courtyard of the caste.

Rachel looks at the control panel confused. "How is their atmosphere? Or Earth equivalent gravity? This should be impossible."

Jane grabs her by the wrist and pulls her toward the hatch and says. "Oh give it a rest. Let's go see if Great Aunt Buffy is actually here. I mean if this place actually exists, then the rest of the stories Grandma Willow told us might be true as well. If she is actually here, just think of the stories of Grandma and Grandpa she could tell us."

After exiting the shuttle they look around. There is no wildlife only plant life, and it all looks just like plants from Earth.

Rachel stares at all the plants, and then the sky. "These plants look just like the plants on Earth, and the sky…how is it blue?"

Jane looks at her with a raised eyebrow and asks. "You do realize magic defies logic most of the time right?"

Rachel growls lightly and responds. "Oh stop it with the magic. It doesn't exist."

Jane grins back. "Whatever you say dear cousin."

After looking around the castle they eventually find themselves in a large room, and at the far wall there was a figure sitting on what looked like a throne, with what looked like an ornate glaive leaning against the wall next to her. She looked to be sleeping.

Rachel just keeps whispering. "It's not possible. This can't be real. That's impossible."

The woman sitting on the throne looked to be 16 years old, maybe 17. With long black hair that shines purple in the light and pale skin. She is wearing a magnificent purple dress and a tiara on her head.

Jane approaches her and reaches out a hand to touch her shoulder. When she makes contact a blast of wind flows through the room and the woman on the throne blinks opens brilliant violet eyes.

The woman grabs Jane's wrist and demands. "Who are you?"

Jane doesn't let it show, but she is nervous. She can feel the strength of the woman's grip through her armor. "I am Jane Shepard, and that is my cousin Rachel Harris. Are you Buffy Summers?"

The woman looks over to Rachel and then back to Jane before responding. "I am." She looks back to Rachel and asks. "Are you related to an Alexander Harris?"

Rachel looks a bit nervous but replies. "That is our Grandpa's name. Are you really Buffy Summers friend of Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris, and daughter of Joyce Summers?"

Buffy quirks her head to the side slightly confused. "I am, but I don't recall Xander having other family members. And I thought his grandfather was Lavelle?

Rachel stammers a bit. "Well you see…."

Jane takes over the explanation and bluntly states. "It has been over 180 years since the Halloween you dressed as Sailor Saturn, and apparently the effects stuck more thoroughly for you. We are in Titan Castle on Saturn."

Buffy blinks at her in shock.

The room remains silent for some awkward moments before they are interrupted by the VI Sarah.

"Jane, there is a Captain Anderson trying to reach you. He says it's important."

Jane walks off to the side and opens a communications window on her Omni-tool. "Captain Anderson, what can I do for you sir?"

"Shepard, I've got your new posting orders. You are going to be my XO on my new ship. We are en route to Saturn to pick you up from your cousin's ship." Anderson says to her.

Before she could respond Buffy shakes off her shock and cries out. "What do you mean over 180 years!?"

"Shepard, who was that?" Anderson asks Jane.

Jane looks a little embarrassed "That would be my Great Aunt Buffy. We found her in stasis and sort of woke her up."

Anderson looks shocked and asks. "You actually found her?"

Jane nods her head and replies. "Yes sir. She is a bit confused at the moment though."

Anderson chuckles a bit. "I'm sure."

Anderson considers the situation. The Alliance Brass knows about the Slayers and their history, particularly the Prime Slayer Faith Summers. They had a file on Buffy as well, with the last entry being she went missing during a chaos mage's idea of a prank 186 years ago.

"Bring her with you. We will be there in 2 hours." He says.

Jane nods her head. "Yes sir. We will be ready. It might take a bit to convince Aunt Buffy."

"We will worry about that when you both are on board. Try to catch her up as best you can while you wait. Anderson out." He disconnects the call.

She turns back around to see Buffy giving her a hard stare.

"Make with the splainey. Why did you call me Great Aunt Buffy?" She demands.

Jane sighs. "Our Grandmother is Willow Rosenberg, and our Grandfather is Alexander Harris. They use to tell us stories about you. Even though you weren't present while we all grew up, we still see you as an Aunt or Great Aunt. Mom really wanted to meat you when she was younger according to Aunt Faith."

Buffy is shocked and whispers. "Oh. Who was that on the arm phone thingy?"

Rachel snickers and asks. "Arm phone thingy? It's called an Omni-tool. It's kind of like an all in one device."

Buffy tilts her head to the side in consideration. "You mean it's a Swiss Army Knife?"

Jane snorts. "More or less, but it does a bit more than those did. Anyways, that was Captain Anderson, he has a new assignment for me apparently. I guess my leave is being cut short, and he wants you to come with me for some reason. He has known our family has been looking for you for a while. As far as I am aware he doesn't know the details, and I am unsure why he would want you to come along."

Buffy sighs and says. "Fine, while we wait you can tell me what I missed."

Jane looks at her. "I could give you an overview, but it might be easier for you to read up on events yourself."

Buffy pouts at her. "But I'm not research girl, can't you just tell me?"

Jane raises her eye brow. "Sorry Aunt Buffy, but that pout doesn't work for Rachel and it won't work for you. I'll give you an overview with some extra details about the family and you can read up on other events."

Buffy just continues to pout. "Fine."

Buffy is deep in thought while they are on their way back you to the Freighter. On the walk back to the shuttle Jane and Rachel had explained what had happened. She apparently has 2 adoptive younger sisters….that are actually older than her. All her friends have had families and moved forward with their live, but they still wanted Buffy to be a part of the family. It was confusing having Great Nieces that were actually older than her. She shook her head and thought ' _I am just going to follow what Puu use to say. " **It's less of a headache if you don't think about it**." I think she got that from a TV show to be honest_, _oh well, still it worked then and it can work now._ '

After thinking a bit more she is startled. ' _Oh great, now I am thinking I am Hotaru. I suppose I could be considered both Hotaru and Buffy at this point. Yay, more stuff to figure out."_

With that thought they land in the Freighter and Buffy starts finding out more about what happened in the rest of the Galaxy over the last 150 years. In a word: " **Lots** "


End file.
